10 things I hate about you
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark ha odiado un montón de cosas a lo largo de su vida, no obstante, nunca pensó que odiaría diez cosas tan insignificantes de él, de Steven Grant Rogers.
1. Odio la forma en la que me contradices

**10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU**

 **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics **MARVEL**. Así cómo la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto de los cómics cómo de las películas producidas por la cadena directiva de **DISNEY**. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales cómo pequeños cambios en los protagonistas.

 **Título:** 10 things I hate about you « **10 cosas que odio de ti** »

 **Pareja principal: Rogers** Steven G. and **Stark** Anthony E.

 **Anuncios:**

—Hablan los personajes.

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —

–intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–

— _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._

— **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)

« Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »

» Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared «

 **Ranting: K+** , apto para todo el público.

 **Género:** Homosexual.

 **Summary:** Anthony Edward Stark ha odiado un montón de cosas a lo largo de su vida, no obstante, nunca pensó que odiaría diez cosas tan insignificantes de él, de Steven Grant Rogers.

 **Advertencias:** Esta pequeña historia está ubicada en algún universo alternativo en que nuestros héroes no son más que estudiantes universitarios; no tiene una secuencia en concreto, únicamente son fragmentos de la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Este conjunto de drabbles está dedicado a **VIENTOYHIELO** y a **MR. ROGERS-STARK**.

 **DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

 _En el caso de no hacerlo_ , **HULK SMASH** **algunas cabezas.**

 **[UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]**

01\. ODIO LA FORMA EN LA QUE ME CONTRADICES.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir, Barnes?, debiste de haber actuado cómo un grandísimo _hijo de puta_ sí conseguiste que Romanoff se enojase contigo —la voz que se escuchó en la habitación sonó, no cómo un insulto, sino, como burla. Y, es que las constantes discusiones de su amigo con su novia eran el pan de cada día en la fraternidad.

— ¿Es que acaso mi sufrimiento te resulta gracioso, Stark? —Anthony no pudo soportarlo, no después de escuchar el tono decepcionado de su amigo, soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación en la que se encontraban sentados.

— ¡Más que gracioso, esto es oro puro! ¿No lo crees, Steven? —Rogers giró a ver al par de estudiantes que se encontraban tirados en el suelo de su habitación hablando sobre la vida romántica de uno de ellos, no obstante, el ceño que tenía fruncido le hizo entender al castaño de menor tamaño que no parecía nada cómodo—. ¿Qué?

—Te podrías haber ahorrado el insulto —le comentó con tranquilidad después de un largo minuto de silencio. La sonrisa burlona había crecido esta vez en el rostro del mejor amigo del rubio—. Y, no, no creo que la discusión que James tuvo con Natasha sea motivo para que te burles de él, en ningún sentido —finalizó.

Anthony frunció también el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué _demonios_ eres tan aburrido?

Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión que no tenía sentido que él hiciese una pregunta tan absurda, a sabiendas, que esta no le daría la respuesta que él estaba buscando, después de todo, su compañero de fraternidad había resultado ser un extraño espécimen que parecía vivir todavía aferrado a un nubloso pasado, por allá por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tal vez, muchísimo más atrás.

Era cómo un abuelo en el cuerpo de un adolescente universitario.

—Olvídalo —gruñó.

Decidió desviar finalmente su mirada que estaba puesta en la atlética espalda del « _anciano_ », concentrándose en su castaño amigo, aquel que denominó cómo su pequeño juguete, quien le llenaba de vez en cuando de una egoísta diversión, _inverosímil_ , cómo le llamó alguna vez su rubio amigo. James siguió contándole a pie de letra la discusión que había tenido con su novia. Y, nuevamente, llegó a la conclusión que parecía otra pelea más llena de motivos sin sentido, uno tras otro, cómo una lista concluida que se llenaba mecánicamente con lo mismo, día tras día.

— ¿Qué crees tú qué debería hacer?

—Dejarla —ni siquiera titubeó—, es una bruja.

— ¿Por qué eres tan _hijo de puta_ , Stark? —Rogers carraspeó—. ¿Quieres tomarte esta conversación con seriedad?, por favor.

— ¿Por qué estás saliendo con ella en primer lugar? —James abrió la boca para contestar, no obstante, no encontró un motivo en concreto, al menos, no de inmediato. Había dejado de preguntarse eso hacía varios años atrás.

—Creo que no debería existir un motivo en especial, ¿o sí? —La voz del rubio se escuchó en la habitación—; basta únicamente con que ambos estén enamorados el uno del otro. Al principio de la relación podrían existir mil y un motivo por el cual él desease salir con ella, ¿no es cierto? No obstante, ellos llevan más de seis años juntos, ¿todavía debe de existir un motivo por el cual todavía sigan saliendo?

—Debe de existir —insistió el castaño—. Natasha Romanoff está buenísima, sin ofender, amigo, pero tiene un temperamento de mierda. Es cómo mezclar a un montón de artistas plásticas llenas de hormonas estúpidas en la cabeza, después de haberlas escupido u ordenarles que le pidieran a un imbécil que hicieran todo lo que ellas deseasen.

—Has exagerado —puntualizó el deportista.

—He hecho un perfecto resumen de la mierda de personalidad que tiene Romanoff —presumió—. Por esa misma razón me he estado preguntando, ¿qué _demonios_ le viste a parte de ese cuerpazo que se manda?

Anthony observó atentamente el semblante de su compañero de fraternidad, no estaba lleno de la desesperación que él pensó que tendría, era cómo sí estuviera rememorando cada « _hermoso_ » momento que hubiese tenido con ella en la relación, aquello que le había enamorado a « _él_ », diciéndose las más de mil razones, _cómo había dicho su deportista amigo_ , por las cuales todavía estaban « _juntos_ »

Juró que su estómago se revolvió del asco.

» Olvídalo —se apresuró a decir—. Tú retorcido amor tiene un límite para mí.

Giró a ver a su deportista amigo, quién estaba mucho más concentrado en un libro de arte renacentista que en las emociones que estaba mostrando el castaño en el rostro. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un panfleto arrugado que le habían entregado en la universidad hacía un par de horas atrás, lo convirtió en una bola de papel lanzándola directamente al rostro del rubio, sonrió después de haberlo golpeado, después de todo, logró lo que quería, _llamar su atención_.

—A ver, ¿qué crees tú que debe de hacer, Príncipe? —Steven curvó sus labios en una expresión de molestia al escuchar aquel apodo en los labios de su amigo—. Estoy bastante seguro que no vas a decir que termine con ella, es tú mejor amiga después de todo.

— ¿Quieres por favor omitir ese _ridículo_ apodo, Tony? —Le pidió en un suspiro, escuchó después de un minuto de silencio la carcajada del universitario, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro negándose a contagiarse, no obstante, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, le sonrió—. En efecto, no le diré que termine con ella.

—Ya lo sabíamos.

—Más sin embargo —prosiguió—, tampoco podemos decir abiertamente que Natasha sea una simple adolescente universitaria hormonal que fue escupida por algún imbécil para que le fuese a llorar todo lo que deseara a los pies de James.

—En conclusión, genio.

—Debió de ocurrir algo más —se explicó—. Creo que tienes razón al decir que James debió de haber actuado como un grandísimo _presuntuoso_ para haber hecho explotar a Natasha hasta el punto de enojarse con él.

—No utilicé la palabra _presuntuoso_ en mi conversación, Rogers —se burló el castaño, el deportista simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Tienes que hablar con ella —concluyó.

—Y eso es lo que no debes de hacer —rebatió de inmediato—, lo único que ella quiere es llamar tú atención; siempre es la misma discusión por cada cosa estúpida que pasa, es obvio que quiere es que seas tú quién esté detrás de ti siempre.

Steven dejó que un suspiro se escapase de sus labios—. Tony.

—Espérate —levantó su mano silenciándole—, esto es únicamente un juego mental. Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser así de terroríficas. Y, te hablé de la personalidad de mierda que tiene tú novia en especial, ¿verdad?

—En conclusión —el rubio repitió las mismas palabras del castaño.

—Deberías simplemente ignorarla.

—Lo cual no sería una brillante idea —rebatió de inmediato el rubio—. Ignorar el problema no ayudará en lo absoluto a solucionarlo.

—E ir a llorarle a los pies lo hará, ¿no es verdad? —Le contestó con sarcasmo.

—La verdad es que no arreglará el problema de inmediato, no obstante, será un paso para poder hacerlo —le comentó con honestidad.

Anthony decidió levantarse del suelo con brusquedad, observando cómo la mirada sincera de aquel hombre estaba taladrando hasta lo más profundo de su turbulento corazón. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que su compañero de fraternidad tenía mucha más razón que él. Y, eso, en cierta forma, le molestaba.

—De nuevo lo estás haciendo —curvó sus labios—. Le haces honor a tú apodo, Príncipe.

Grant deseó reclamarle nuevamente por volver a escuchar cómo pronunciaba con asco aquel apodo que le habían puesto los demás, no obstante, únicamente se dedicó a observar la espalda del castaño que se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Tony.

—Cae de una vez por todas al infierno, Steve.

Anthony observó que James le había dedicado una sonrisita de burla. Y, al igual que hubiese deseado hacer con el rubio, le levantó el dedo del medio en un gesto obsceno.

—También te quiero, Stark.

Tiró la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

Llevaba refunfuñando desde la mañana, la noche anterior, así como de maravilla había empezado, se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de minutos. Y, al igual que un niño pequeño que le arrebataban su juguete preferido por haberse portado mal, él se había enojado con sus compañeros a pesar de que tenían la razón. A decir verdad, uno de ellos la tenía, a medias.

Volvió a enojarse, más con él que con ellos dos.

Lo que más le enojaba de él era, probablemente, aquella envidia que sentía por la amistad que ese trío tenía. Y, sí, incluso inmiscuía a la mujer de cabellos rojos porque era la mejor amiga de su rubio compañero, para desgracia de él, era cómo una hermana. Estaba completamente seguro que esa era la razón principal por la cual la defendía en todo, al principio pensó estúpidamente que estaba enamorado de ella, no obstante, después de descubrir quién realmente estaba saliendo con ella, comenzó a comprender que debían de tener un profundo lazo que les permitía actuar cómo sí fuesen la pareja del año.

Un lazo que le permitía a ella actuar cómo una zorra a _su_ alrededor.

Gruñó con molestia, nuevamente se enojó con él, no podía entender cómo era capaz de moldear su humor en cuestión de minutos.

—Ten.

Finalmente levantó la mirada, observando cómo el culpable de sus alborotados pensamientos se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa resplandeciente a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. ¿Es que acaso deseaba matarlo de un paro cardiaco? Gruñó, nuevamente, bajando la mirada en dirección al vaso que el rubio estaba tendiéndole.

—Es un _espresso doble_ , lo pedí bastante cargado.

—Gracias —lo tomó, dispuesto a darle un trago largo, no obstante, recordó que debía de estar caliente, o más bien, su compañero se lo recordó soplando sobre aquel vaso que él estaba sosteniendo.

—Ya arreglaron las cosas —Anthony lanzó un bufido, dándole a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo—. Lo ha hecho esta mañana, tomó tú consejo, llegó a la conclusión que de hacerlo la noche anterior hubiese podido hacerla explotar más, porque estaba hecha una furia.

Bebió de su café, en silencio.

—James dice que te lo quiere agradecer —prosiguió—; siempre lo estás escuchando, a pesar de que te burlas de él, dice que sí sigue tus consejos le va muchísimo mejor que escuchándome únicamente a mí… ¿me estás prestando atención?

—Lo hago.

—Así que le dije que te podía regalar un par de entradas al concierto _este_ que deseabas ir la otra vez, ¿cómo era que se llamaba la banda?

—The Hulkbusters, no obstante, es imposible conseguir boletas a estas alturas, ¡su venta siempre está limitada! ¡Es una banda Indie! —La sonrisa del rubio se mostró nuevamente en su rostro—. ¿Qué?

—Natasha conoce al guitarrista.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

Cómo deseó que ese embobamiento repentino estuviese arraigado con el hecho de que una conocida cercana conocía al guitarrista de su banda indie preferida, no obstante, él estaba bastante seguro que ese silencio que presentó su cerebro se debía a la melodiosa carcajada del rubio que estaba disminuyendo al pasar los segundos.

Él amaba esa carcajada.

— ¿Y? ¿Le digo a James que consiga las boletas?

— ¡Hazlo! —Edward estaba indudablemente emocionado con la idea—, no obstante, cómo me emociones para no cumplir… ¡te juro que lo vas a pagar realmente caro, Rogers!

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

 **Nunca** —pensó.

Jamás había escuchado alguna mentira saliendo de la boca del rubio, la honestidad con la que ese chico estaba construido era inquebrantable, no obstante, debía de contar las veces en las que **él** le había « _contradicho_ », aquellas veces en las que se enfadaba sin motivo alguno porque su compañero de fraternidad siempre tenía que decir algo en su contra.

Lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que le diera la razón a _medio mundo_ , estaba exagerando, lo sabía, pero no tenía más opción; debía de complacer a su cerebro con algo, calmar a su corazón con otra cosa. Y, lo único que le mantenía en ese mundo era el hecho de que su compañero tenía alguna razón oculta para llevarle la contraria.

Tal vez eso era lo que su corazón más deseaba, más sin embargo, lo que más odiaba de **él** era aquella calma después de la tormenta, la forma en la que le hacía olvidar tan fácilmente porque había estado enfurruñado con anterioridad: _lo odiaba_.


	2. Odio esa insistencia de preocuparte

**02\. ODIO ESA INSISTENCIA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI BIENESTAR.**

 **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics **MARVEL**. Así cómo la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto de los cómics cómo de las películas producidas por la cadena directiva de **DISNEY**. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales cómo pequeños cambios en los protagonistas.

 **Pareja principal: Rogers** Steven G. and **Stark** Anthony E.

 **Anuncios:**

—Hablan los personajes.

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —

–intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–

— _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._

— **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)

« Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »

» _Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared_ «

 **Advertencias:** Esta pequeña historia está ubicada en algún universo alternativo en que nuestros héroes no son más que estudiantes universitarios; no tiene una secuencia en concreto, únicamente son fragmentos de la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Este conjunto de drabbles está dedicado a **VIENTOYHIELO** y a **MR. ROGERS-STARK**.

 **DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

 _En el caso de no hacerlo_ , **HULK SMASH** **algunas cabezas.**

 **[UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]**

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, ANTHONY STARK!

Edward no alcanzó a escuchar el insulto que profirió uno de sus compañeros de fraternidad, a decir verdad, ninguno de los presentes restantes lo había escuchado. La hélice del helicóptero había protegido la virginidad auditiva de algunos; la de los demás, no estaba demás decir, que se encontraba _destruida_. Lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar dentro del helicóptero era la risa nerviosa del único hijo del matrimonio Stark.

— ¡¿Ustedes no creen que Wilson abrió demasiado rápido el paracaídas?! —Clint levantó la voz lo suficientemente alto para que el instructor le escuchara; el hombre, de aspecto militar retirado, miró por la ventana del vehículo aéreo antes de volver a su posición para tranquilizar a los universitarios.

— ¡Estará bien!

— ¡Es usted quién no terminará nada bien cómo alguno de esos imbéciles se llegue a romper el cuello!

Laufeyson había levantado finalmente la voz desde el asiento en dónde se encontraba ubicado; ni siquiera, por todo el amor que sentía por su madre adoptiva, iba a atreverse a saltar con un maldito paracaídas con rumbo a _quién sabe dónde mierda_. Escuchó nuevamente la voz del instructor, quién, con su vasta experiencia en deportes extremos, aseguraba que abrir antes o después el paracaídas no interrumpiría en su caída. La atención del abogado se perdió, al igual que la de aquel científico, quién estaba más concentrado en intentar disminuir su ritmo cardiaco, no podía únicamente centrarse en la idea de que iba a morir aterrizando un paracaídas.

Cómo odiaba estar enamorado. ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba! ¿Es que acaso no podía simplemente desenamorarse?

Al igual que una _fangirl_ que entendía finalmente, después de madurar, que su ídolo jamás será de ella.

Hacía una semana atrás había escuchado –casualmente, no es que él se encontrara espiando al rubio– una conversación entre ese dúo de amigos que él tanto envidiaba. James estaba recordando, _cómo un niño pequeño que rememora ese episodio en que su padre le entregó finalmente ese juguete que tanto pataleo en el centro comercial_ , la época en la que practicaron paracaidismo extremo con el tío ruso de su novia –había utilizado un montón de palabras indescriptibles para el castaño porque no entendió del todo su significado, pero estaba seguro que el tipo era o un espía o un mafioso ruso–. Esa misma noche, en la reunión cotidiana en la habitación del deportista, comentó casualmente que conocía un instructor de paracaidismo que entrenó a su primo, _quién sabe qué primo_ , hacía un par de años atrás.

En menos de media hora, la habitación se encontraba llena de estudiantes universitarios que estaban interesados en practicar paracaidismo; la otra mitad, estaba únicamente allí para chismosear.

Esa noche, James se convirtió en su persona favorita.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te está ocurriendo, Stark?! ¡¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de saltar?! —En efecto, únicamente por esa noche.

James fue el tercero en saltar, después de haberle pegado una patada en la espalda baja a Clint para que se tirara del maldito helicóptero de una vez por todas.

La única razón por la que soportó que ese montón de deportistas descerebrados fuesen con él a practicar paracaidismo era porque su Capitán de equipo, el Príncipe, se encontraba en ese mismo helicóptero esperando su turno para saltar. Lo observó desde su posición, con ese traje ajustado, deseó internamente que no tuviese que abrirlo en medio del aire, porque tendría que ocultar ese cuerpazo de…

Maldita sea, era cómo un _dios griego encarnado_.

— ¡Vamos a ir también, Hermano! ¡No te quedes allí sentado cómo un gusano aburrido! —Loki ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, de hecho, ni siquiera tuvo que intentar forcejar, de hacerlo, hubiese perdido con la fuerza bruta que poseía su hermano. Aquello que le salvó, no fueron más que los cinturones de seguridad que se ajustaron mucho más en el asiento, de allí no se movió.

Deseó ser su mejor amigo por primera vez en toda su vida.

— ¿Vas a saltar también? —Edward se sobresaltó. La voz del rubio se escuchaba demasiado cerca para él, pero al mismo tiempo, _tan distante_. Volteó su rostro con el cuerpo temblándole, aún, había estado a punto de caerse del helicóptero sino fuese por aquel fuerte brazo del atleta que se envolvió alrededor de su antebrazo.

Disfrutó del contacto por un minuto más.

— ¡Me iré adelantando, Amigo Rogers!

Thor le regresó a la cruel realidad.

— ¡Saltaré! —Aseguró.

— ¿Estás seguro, Tony? —Volvió a preguntarle, demasiado cerca de su oído, era una tortura—. Ya sé lo irritante que pueden resultar mis compañeros de equipo, no es necesario que también tengas que demostrar _hombría_ cómo lo están haciendo ellos…

—Tú también vas a saltar —puntualizó.

—Lo haré porque me gusta —le sonrió, no obstante, desde la posición del menor, ni siquiera la pudo apreciar con exactitud; sí se hubiese enterado que le estaba sonriendo únicamente a él, se suicidaría por perder semejante oportunidad de arrancarle aquella mueca de un beso.

Cómo sí pudiese besar al Príncipe tan fácilmente, él no era Romanoff.

¿Por qué _demonios_ ella sí podía? —. ¿Y? ¿Eso qué? Yo también quiero saltar —la frustración de sus pensamientos le invadieron.

Después de un minuto se arrepintió; había descargado todo el enojo que comenzó a cultivar encima de él, Steven no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo. La tenía, en parte, pero eso no significaba que toda la irritación que embulló dentro de él debía de descargarla en su contra.

Él únicamente estaba actuando como siempre, cómo el Príncipe.

—Perdón.

—Es tú primera vez, es normal que estés nervioso —Anthony deseó permanecer en esa posición mucho más tiempo, más de lo estipulado por su cerebro; _más de lo que tenía permitido por aquella ley invisible que separaba al crush_ _de su persona_ —: ¿quieres que saltamos juntos?

¿Por qué demonios su cerebro únicamente entendió: _juntos_? _¡¿Le había propuesto que saltaran, los dos, juntos, juntos?!_

 _Juntos, juntos, juntos…_

Un momento, debía de ser un mal entendido de su cerebro—. ¿Quieres que saltemos juntos?

Edward no llegó a escuchar la forma en la que le había preguntado aquello, pero la tierna sonrisa, _maldita sea_ , era hermosamente adorable, que le había dedicado su compañero de fraternidad le hizo entender que sonó como el perfecto imbécil, el más grande del universo.

Había llegado el momento, debía de matarse con el paracaídas.

—Sí, hagamos un **salto tándem** —propuso.

—Eso me ha sonado cómo una nueva posición indecente que trae la última versión del _kama-sutra_ que salió la semana pasada —la ceja levantada del deportista le hizo carcajearse—. Es una broma, una broma. ¿Por qué todo te lo tomas con seriedad, Anciano?

— ¿No debería hacerlo?

—No, no cuándo se trata de una broma —Juró que su compañero de fraternidad se había sentido incómodo con la broma—. ¿Qué es el **salto tándem**?

—Es una variación del paracaidismo —comenzó su explicación—, en él se utiliza un sistema de doble arnés; uno que utilizaré yo, mientras que el otro, obviamente, lo vas a utilizar tú, ese es especial, porque es de **tándem** , el propósito de ese arnés es ceñirse a tú cuerpo, de esa forma, podré moverme con libertad en el aire aun teniéndote pegado a mí.

» Te moverías como un profesional.

 _Teniéndote pegado a mí, teniéndote pegado a mí, teniéndote pegado a mí, teniéndote pegado a mí.._.

Maldita sea.

Eso era lo único que se encontraba resonando en su cabeza, golpeteaba constantemente cómo un compás de tambores que le indicaban el inicio de un enfrentamiento final. Edward perdió el hilo de la explicación cuándo comenzó a hablar sobre un _sistema doble de arnés_ , bendita seas, ciencia. No obstante, la gota que derramó el vaso fue, definitivamente, que él estaría restregando su trasero en ese perfecto cuerpo de adonis, en el aire, con un paracaídas puesto.

En el cielo, con una erección.

— ¿Tony?

La dulce voz del deportista llamándole, con los labios demasiado cerca de su oído, le regresaron a la cruel realidad. Anthony parpadeó estúpidamente, buscando cómo ese equilibrio de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto dentro como fuera de su cabeza. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, estaba incluso sudando. Llegó a la conclusión que debía o _debía_ de autodestruirse.

Era muchísimo mejor que esperar el apocalipsis.

— ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO NO ES NECESARIO! ¡Yo saltaré, sólo, lo haré! —Lo iba a hacer, estaba convenciéndose de eso, maldita sea—. ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! Lo haré… lo haré.

En definitiva, no iba a hacerlo.

Grant lo tomó nuevamente del antebrazo, con dulzura—: no es necesario que lo hagas sí no quieres.

Bendito seas, Steven Grant Rogers.

— ¡YA DIJE QUE LO IBA A HACER!

Edward lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo recuperar en esos momentos, el helicóptero sufrió una turbulencia gracias al fuerte viento que sopló sacudiendo por completo su estructura, el estudiante de ciencias salió del vehículo aéreo, rumbo a tierra.

Esa tarde se meó el traje aéreo, pero logró gritar a todo pulmón que estaba enamorado de ese estúpido Príncipe.

Allá arriba, nadie le iba a escuchar.

.

.

De: Starktic [08:15]:

 _» ¿Ya llegó el profesor? «_

De: Barnescile [08:15]:

 _» Todavía no ha llegado, ¿por qué? «_

De: Starktic [08:15]:

 _» Anótame en la lista de asistencia «_

De: Barnescile [08:16]:

 _» ¿No vas a venir a clases? «_

De: Starktic [08:16]:

 _» No imbécil, estoy refriado «_

De: Barnescile [08:17]:

 _» Verdad que sí, te measte el traje aéreo, me hubiese sorprendido sí no te hubieses refriado… «_

De: Starktic [08:19]:

 _» Vete a comer mierda, Barnes «_

De: Barnescile [08:19]:

 _» ¿Quién demonios se enferma después de mearse un traje aéreo? «_

 _» ¿Tony? «_

 _» ¡Es una broma! ¡Ya sabes que este profesor es un maldito calvario! ¡No me abandones con él! «_

 _» ¡No firmaré la puta lista de asistencia! «_

 _» ¡Stark, contesta el puto celular! «_

.

.

Anthony todavía se encontraba medio dormido cuándo sintió una pequeña presión sobre su frente, una realmente cálida, porque el objeto en cuestión, que permaneció allí, estaba húmedo, tibio. Le llenaba de una tranquilidad indescriptible, después de todo, desde esa mañana, había comenzado a sentir un escalofrío que no había podido controlar, ni siquiera con un par de cubrecamas extras que le robó al imbécil con el que se había mensajeado. Intentó forzar la vista, más sin embargo, lo único que logró observar fue una figura masculina borrosa; deseó que fuese _él_ , no obstante, él más que nadie, sabía que era producto de su estúpido corazón que no se resistía a crear un montón de escenarios, los cuales, utilizaba al rubio deportista como protagonista.

Estaba completamente consciente de que su amigo se preocupaba en exceso por los demás, él, sobretodo, odiaba que se preocupara por su bienestar _porque le hacía ilusionarse falsamente_. En especial, cuándo estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido; por esa razón regañó a su corazón: _él no podía estar allí con él_.

La mano del rubio se alejó de su frente—: espero que te mejores, Anthony.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

—A decir verdad, no sé un carajo de paracaidismo ( _sí, así de simple_ ), no obstante, según Wikipedia, este se abre ( _o lo abre el paracaidista_ ) a una altura en específico, es decir, se miden los pies de alto. Y, a partir de eso, este se abre. Wilson pudo haberlo hecho antes o después ( _supongamos que cinco segundos después_ ) no tiene problema alguno, aunque tardaría mucho más tiempo en el aire ( _esto lo explica la sección de salto tándem_ )

—Steve explica lo que es el salto tándem.

—La parte de los mensajes de texto:

 **Starktic** : Stark – Idiotic, cortesía de James Barnes.

 **Barnescile:** Barnes – Imbecile, cortesía de Anthony Stark.

(Ellos se llevan así de bien)

—James está estudiando Ingeniería Mecánica, Anthony está estudiando Ciencias Físicas, tienen un par de clases juntos.

—Steven es el Capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano en la universidad.

—Loki está estudiando Derecho.

—Steven está estudiando Arte (creo que en el primer drabble se dan cuenta al estar leyendo un libro de arte renacentista)

—Gracias por leer hasta aquí, besos.


	3. Odio lo popular que llegas a ser

03\. ODIO LO POPULAR QUE LLEGAS A SER.

 **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics **MARVEL**. Así cómo la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, debilidades, virtudes, defectos, historia, entre otra información que se considere verídica en este universo ha sido sacado tanto de los cómics cómo de las películas producidas por la cadena directiva de **DISNEY**. Aclararé que lo único que me pertenece es la historia que será narrada a continuación, personajes originales cómo pequeños cambios en los protagonistas.

 **Pareja principal: Rogers** Steven G. and **Stark** Anthony E.

 **Anuncios:**

—Hablan los personajes.

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —

–intervención para agregar detalles posiblemente relevantes–

— _Hablan por teléfono, radio u otro medio de comunicación._

— **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)

« Diálogos pasados, recuerdos de algún personaje y/o sueños »

» _Mensajes de texto, cartas escritas y/o escritos misteriosos en alguna pared_ «

 **Advertencias:** Esta pequeña historia está ubicada en algún universo alternativo en que nuestros héroes no son más que estudiantes universitarios; no tiene una secuencia en concreto, únicamente son fragmentos de la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Este conjunto de drabbles está dedicado a **VIENTOYHIELO** y a **MR. ROGERS-STARK**.

 **DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

 _En el caso de no hacerlo_ , **HULK SMASH** **algunas cabezas.**

 **[UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO]**

—Gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarme, Tony —le sonrió, con dulzura.

Edward archivó esa sonrisa en lo más profundo de su cerebro, _allí_ , en dónde nadie más tenía acceso a entrar, en una pequeña cajita que se encontraba al borde de explotar de expresiones orgásmicas producidas únicamente por una persona, ese objeto tenía estampado el nombre del rubio junto a corazones dibujados que bordeaban todo su alrededor, igual que una estúpida estudiante de preparatoria que tenía un amor secreto por su profesor de inglés.

La volvió a rebobinar un par de veces más dentro de su cabeza, llegó a la conclusión que recordarla un minuto antes de comenzar un examen de cálculo avanzado le llenaría de la energía suficiente para responder todo a la perfección y, no, no tenía nada que ver con que él fuese un genio de nacimiento; estaba seguro que la sonrisa del Príncipe era milagrosa.

Estaba seguro, que sí no tenía cuidado, le iba a provocar una erección. No, no, no, esa sonrisa era demasiado virgen para eso.

—Ya —le contestó, quitándole importancia al asunto en cuestión, aunque por dentro, _profundamente dentro de él_ , era lo más importante del universo, de su universo—. Para eso estamos los amigos.

 _Amigos_ , estúpida palabra; cómo la detestaba.

—Sí, por esa misma razón te lo estoy agradeciendo —una pequeña punzada en su corazón, fue su culpa, ¿por qué demonios utilizó una palabra que le lastimaba cada vez que el rubio la mencionaba? Cierto, era un _idiota_ —Aunque… —continuó—, ¿no estabas haciendo un trabajo?

— ¿Con quién crees tú qué estás conversando?

—Anthony Edward Stark —que pronunciación tan magnifica.

—Exacto, no necesito todo un fin de semana para resolver un par de ejercicios de mecánica cuántica —presumió. Edward creyó que era el ser más prepotente del mundo, pero tenía que presumir de vez en cuando para sacarle una carcajada a su compañero de fraternidad. Y, lo consiguió, la carcajada fluida que se escapó de la garganta del rubio le regresó el alma al cuerpo—. ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

—Es que tienes toda la razón del mundo, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

—Y la más atractiva.

Grant no le contestó. Y, Edward, se había comenzado a sentir cómo el más grande _estúpido del planeta_. ¡¿En dónde se encontraba su cerebro cuándo más lo necesitaba?! ¡Por supuesto!, se había ido de fiesta porque se encontraba en una _pseudo-cita_ con su _crush_. Era obvio, ese día no iba a funcionar por completo, ¿tenía esperanza de que ocurriese más tarde?, definitivamente no. Y, en la noche, lo más seguro es que no dormiría porque todavía estaría nervioso.

— ¿Qué crees que debería comprar?

Anthony no le contestó de inmediato, no porque no supiese que comprar, sino, porque debía de pensar bastante bien el regalo mucho antes de dar una respuesta errónea. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar con el rubio? La noche anterior su atleta compañero de fraternidad se presentó en su habitación para pedir un consejo sobre que debería comprar a su _madre_ de regalo de cumpleaños. Había titubeado cómo por cinco minutos completos, es decir, él únicamente tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica a algún diseñador famoso que le hiciera un vestido de gala para la cena de cumpleaños, estaba totalmente seguro que los arreglos que hacían falta los preparaba el asistente de su padre. No obstante, en esas circunstancias, debía de pensar en un regalo que su deportista amigo le pudiese comprar a una mujer soltera que le había criado sin la ayuda de nadie.

Y, llegó a la conclusión, que comprar _un regalo de cumpleaños_ era tan difícil como confesar lo que sentía por él.

« ¿Por qué no compramos uno juntos? » —Le había propuesto inconscientemente, el rubio aceptó sin titubear.

—Creo que a ella le gustará cualquier cosa que le regales —comentó inconscientemente, llevándose una mano a su cuello en señal de frustración al no pensar en un excelente regalo de cumpleaños. Observó a su compañero de fraternidad que le sonrió, _bendita sonrisa_.

—Es difícil tomar esa decisión, _cualquier_ cosa puede resultar _lo que sea_. Y, creo que mi madre, se merece más que eso —comenzó, explicándole la razón por la que debía de esforzarse más—. ¿Qué le compraste a tú madre este año?

—Un vestido de diseñador —le contestó de inmediato, sin mentirle—. Aunque ella únicamente lo vistió el día de la cena de su cumpleaños, creo que sí mi madre fuese tú madre… lo usaría todos los días.

—No digas eso, probablemente lo haga cuándo no la estás viendo.

Había tenido ganas de comentarle que su situación familiar no parecía la que él se estaba imaginando, a decir verdad, no era cómo la que los demás pensaban. Anthony se había criado con el mayordomo principal de la familia, enseñado desde su más corta infancia a seguir todo lo que un adulto ordenaba sin titubear. Estudiar en una universidad estatal fue un capricho, uno de muchos, que fue concedido únicamente sí aprobaba el examen de admisión, algo estúpido a decir verdad, pero sus familiares nunca estuvieron interesados en el intelecto que demostró a través de los años.

— ¿Tony?

La mano del Príncipe sobre su hombro le regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?

—Ya eso lo hizo el año pasado —Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de él, una _femenina_.

—Y, en definitiva, eso no sería para nada divertido —James deslizó su brazo por debajo del antebrazo del rubio, _abrazándose a él_ , con el descaro que sólo podría tener un mejor amigo.

— ¿Por qué no le compramos joyería? —Opinó Natasha—. ¿Ella no tenía un par de argollas con forma de mariposa? —Romano _bitch_ hizo exactamente la misma acción de su novio, abrazándose a su mejor amigo.

La cruel realidad volvió a golpearle el rostro. Edward recordó que esa _pseudo-cita_ había sido interrumpida una hora antes de salir. Todavía recordaba el rostro del Príncipe disculpándose con él porque tendrían un par de personas extra acompañándolos para comprar el regalo de su madre. Y, la verdad, él no estaría tan irritado sí únicamente hubiese asistido el mejor amigo del rubio. Aquel, que consideraba a la madre de su compañero de fraternidad como la propia, no, estaba también su _asquerosa novia_. Romano _bitch_ le caía como una patada en el culo.

— ¡UNA COLLAR ES UNA MAGNÍFICA IDEA, AMIGO ROGERS!

— ¿Un collar? Por favor, ¿estamos en el siglo pasado? Lo mejor es comprar un objeto que se pueda utilizar todos los días, algo que sea barato, útil. En definitiva, ¡un sostén es el mejor regalo del mundo!

Había olvidado al dúo de imbéciles, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Odinson al igual que Barton de compras con ellos? ¿Es que acaso no tenían novias que ir a visitar?

¿Por qué la situación había terminado de esa manera? Lanzó un largo suspiro de sus labios, estaba seguro que cuándo se trataba de salir con el Príncipe: Steven Grant Rogers, siempre iba a ver una persona que escuchara, corriera el rumor en las cuatro paredes de la fraternidad. Y, a la mañana siguiente, había un grupo de cinco estúpidos dispuestos a salir con él únicamente para divertirse.

Grant jamás decía que **no**. Y, eso, era lo que más odiaba.

—La felicidad se va a escapar sí te quedas metido en tus pensamientos, Niño Bonito —Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la mujer demasiado cerca de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Le cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

Natasha caminó en dirección a su mejor amigo, deteniéndolo del brazo para que se acercara a ella porque le iba a decir algo _importantísimo_. Grant se agachó hasta dónde se encontraba, los labios de Romano _bitch_ se juntaron con los del rubio, robándole uno de los tantos besos que estaba acostumbrada a quitarle.

Anthony se enojó.

James se enojó, pero no se enojó con su mejor amigo, lo hizo con su novia. ¿Por qué besaba a su mejor amigo antes de besarlo a él? La expresión que tenía el Príncipe en esos momentos era épica, única, estaba sumergida en un mar de incomprensión. Y, aumentó, porque esta vez, quién le besó, fue su mejor amigo.

Natasha se carcajeó.

Thor escupió lo que estaba tomando.

Clint lanzó una expresión de júbilo.

Y, ¿qué hizo Anthony? Maldijo al castaño en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque se había girado a verlo con una sonrisa divertida: « esto ocurre cuando eres _tan_ lento »

Estaban burlándose de él.

.

.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO INTENTAS REPETIR ESA MALDITA FALTA CONMIGO, HIJO DE PUTA?!

Edward juró que toda la universidad había escuchado el alarido bruto que había pegado, _en frustración_ , Natasha Romanoff, después de haber visto que un par de jugadores se habían lanzado con la intención de romperle quién sabe qué parte del cuerpo a su novio. Más sin embargo, los únicos que llegaron a escucharla fueron los que estaban sentados demasiado cerca de ella, porque había mucha más gente, las gradas estaban a punto de reventar. Y, Anthony, se preguntó nuevamente, ¿qué divertido tenía ver un partido de Fútbol Americano?

Aunque _él_ conocía la respuesta.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez, Natasha? —Virginia le tomó de la muñeca, intentando que se sentara nuevamente en la grada.

Lo logró, a duras penas. Anthony se burló de la mala suerte que tenía su mejor amiga para tener que lidiar con semejante bruja. ¿Cómo es que ellas se habían convertido en amigas en primer lugar? Sí, desde el vamos, pertenecían a fraternidades distintas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? —Exclamó, frustrada—. ¡Esos imbéciles creen que van a ganar haciendo trampa! —Gritó, intentando levantarse del asiento nuevamente. Virgina la sujetó, observando al otro lado para que su compañero de clases le ayudase de una maldita vez—. ¡PÁRTELE LA PUTA MADRE, JAMES!

Llegó a agradecer, _nuevamente_ , el constante escándalo que tenían las _fangirls_ en las gradas, después de todo, había interrumpido el nuevo insulto que había proferido la mujer de cabellos carmín.

Aquel torneo universitario de otoño había llamado demasiado la atención, cualquier estudiante universitario podría argumentar que ese año tenían la mejor formación posible para atacar limpiamente a los que habían sido reyes durante años en el Fútbol Americano universitario, pero otros, con algo de envidia en su tono de voz, aseguraban que se trataba únicamente por la alineación. Edward no quería darle la razón al hombre que escuchó decir aquello, pero la tenía, el 99% de las mujeres presentes no sabían siquiera lo que era un **fumble**.

Estaba más que seguro, que de ese porciento, al menos, un 75%, se quería meter entre los pantalones del **Quarterback**.

—Todavía no entiendo porque arman tanto escándalo por un montón de descerebrados babosos.

Laufeyson hubiese estado encantado de insultar también al deporte, era uno bruto, sin sentido, muchísimo peor que el soccer, pero de hacerlo, cuándo tenía una guía de « _Cómo aprender a jugar Fútbol Americano para Estúpidos Cerebritos_ » estaría contradiciéndose. Y, ¿por qué iba a mentir? Había asistido para apoyar a su estúpido hermano.

—También considero que arman demasiado escándalo, pero sí ganan este partido, podrán ir a la semi-final —escupió, cómo _quién_ no quería la cosa—. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo la universidad no llegaba hasta la semi-final?

—Tres años —contestó sin prestar demasiado interés en la conversación o eso intentó demostrar Romanoff.

La conversación fue suspendida de forma abrupta. La multitud se había vuelto loca, Edward observó en silencio cómo el Mariscal de Campo, Steven, había lanzado un perfecto pase que fue directamente a los brazos de Thor, anotando un **touchdown**. James anotó el punto que les dio la victoria después de haber pateado el balón que atravesó al **goalpost**.

La multitud estaba frenética.

— ¿Por qué demonios toda la atención está dirigida a ese estúpido, **Quarterback**? —La queja del chico de cabellos negro se escuchó con perfección—, no es cómo sí los demás no hubiesen trabajado duro también.

Natasha iba a abrir la boca, pero el castaño se le adelantó—: ¡eso es obvio! Thor corrió hasta la zona de anotación porque sabía que el balón que iba a lanzar Steve le iba a llegar. ¡Fue confianza mutua! A parte, él también sabía que James no se iba a colocar nervioso al momento de lanzar el balón con dirección al **goalpost**. ¡Por eso es él quien tiene esa posición! Tiene confianza en sus compañeros y todos ellos confían siempre en él, también es bueno con la posición que tiene, sus pases son tan perfectos que…

Anthony dejó de hablar de golpe, lo habían _traicionado_. Después de procesar lo que había dicho, llegó a la conclusión que sus mejores amigos, no, ¡ _ex mejores amigos_! Habían hecho algún pacto maligno con la bruja para que él admitiera, de una forma extraña, que sentía algo más que amistad por el rubio.

Llegó a maldecirlos.

—Ya te lo había dicho —comenzó—, sí no eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes por él, una porrista chillona te lo va a robar.

Edward no fue capaz de contradecirla, no porque tuviese la razón, la tenía, a medias, pero el orgullo de él era demasiado profundo para admitirlo tan fácilmente. Observó la cancha en dónde se encontraba el equipo de la universidad hablando con un par de compañeros más sobre el partido que habían jugado. Al igual que siempre, **él** estaba rodeado de un montón de personas, aquellos que no le dejaban siquiera respirar a pesar de todo lo que había jugado con anterioridad. Tuvo el impulso de ir a buscarlo, sacarlo de allí, llevárselo a la residencia en dónde vivían y encerrarlo en su habitación. Más sin embargo, se contuvo.

Existían muchas razones por las cuales prefirió quedarse en ese lugar, la más importante fue, que a pesar de la cantidad de personas que le estaban rodeando, los ojos del Príncipe le buscaron únicamente a él, en la multitud. Odiaba ser el centro de _su atención_ , cómo **odiaba** , que sus ojos sólo lo buscaran a **él**.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

— **Fumble** o _balón suelto_ , es cuándo un jugador pierde la posesión de la pelota involuntariamente o se le cae después de haber recibido un pase completo por otro miembro de su equipo.

— **Quarterback** , Mariscal de campo.

— **Touchdown** , es una forma de anotación, se consigue cuándo un jugador entra en la zona de anotación del equipo contrario con el balón o recibe un pase largo que llega directamente a él.

— **goalpost** , es… ¿la arquería en el Fútbol Americano?

—Creo que no olvidé ningún otro término.

—Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
